


Let's Play Pretend

by wakeupstiles



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Faking It AU, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Prom, Requited Love, Senior year, bisexual audrey, pansexual brooke, side pairings are: nostavo and zoemma, zoe is alive bc im salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brooke and Audrey are jokingly nominated for prom queens, they go with it. They were best friends; pretending to date wouldn’t be <i>that</i> hard. Audrey’s unrequited feelings for the other girl, however, were going to be a problem. But maybe they weren’t as unrequited as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe We Should

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Kate wanted a Braudrey fic and I always deliver. Also I'm a sucker for fake dating au's. There will be three parts to this fic.

“What the _hell?_ ” The short blonde muttered, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the headline of the school news paper. It read, in large black letters:

 

**AUDREY JENSEN AND BROOKE MADDOX RUNNING FOR PROM QUEENS**

“Oh my god,” Emma gasped quietly, putting her hand over her mouth to hide her smirk and laugh.

Brooke looked over at her friend, her eyes slanted in a little glare. She held up the paper to Emma, shaking it, and asked, “Did you know about this?”

She shook her head, taking the paper from Brooke and reading it over while shaking her head. “I had no idea.” She really didn’t. Whoever did this was definitely going to feel the wrath of Audrey. Brooke, though, didn’t look mad. She looked more agitated and confused than anything. None-the-less, Emma prayed for the poor soul who nominated them for prom queens.

“Is Audrey here yet?” Brooke asked as she and Emma made their way inside the school.

“Uh,” Emma checked her phone for the time. Class would start in twenty minutes, so the chances of Audrey showing up that early weren’t bright. “No, not yet.”

Brooke spun around to face the taller girl with her arms crossed. “She’s going to have a fit.”

Emma shrugged and nudged Brooke’s arm with her elbow. “Maybe she won’t because it’s you.” She suggested with underlying meaning. Emma knew of Brooke’s crush on Audrey, and while Emma would never break her trust and tell her, she did make ambiguous comments about it from time to time. Every time she did, especially around Audrey, Brooke wanted to fall into a hole and never get out. It wasn’t a secret that Brooke was pansexual, she’d come out of the closet long ago, but it _was_ a secret that she was head over heels for one of her best friends.

The blonde could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought. She shook her head and turned, heading straight for her locker. _It doesn’t matter that it’s me._ She thought as she began to get the books that she would need for the day. _It doesn’t matter because she doesn’t feel the same._ The thought made her sad, but it was the truth. She and Audrey were best friends, nothing more. She _wished_ it could be something more, but she wouldn’t force her feelings onto the girl. She loved her too much for that. And she figured that as long as they were close friends, then that’s all that really mattered, and she could find contentment in that.

Or, at least she thought she could. Some days were harder than others. But Brooke would make it work. She always did.

“No,” Brooke sighed and shut her locker, began walking beside Emma towards their first class. “She’s definitely going to freak out.” She stated matter-of-factly. She could practically hear Audrey screaming now.

 

 

 

“Noah, what the _hell_ is this?” Her voice was deathly calm, and he was very afraid.

“I can explain.” He said quickly, avoiding her direction in fear that she would be glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be six feet in his grave—which technically was a horrible joke because last year he was buried alive and if Audrey and Emma hadn’t—

 _Foster, shut up._ He hissed at himself, then gulped and turned his attention back to his best friend, who was still looking at the poster plastered to the high school entrance with blank eyes. In big, bold black letters it said:

 

**VOTE AUDREY JENSEN AND BROOKE MADDOX FOR PROM QUEENS**

Audrey snapped her neck up at him, glaring so sternly her eyes were nearly closed. _“What the hell did you do?”_ She snapped, her voice growing higher and higher with each word.

The boy cringed back, afraid that she would punch him in the arm. Not that he didn’t deserve it. He had royally fucked up. “I-uh-well—you see, funny story,” He laughed nervously, bouncing from foot to foot, not really sure the words he should use to explain himself.

“There’s nothing funny about this!” Audrey shouted, throwing her arms in the air and waving them around wildly.

Noah held up his finger and opened his mouth, struggling for words. Finally, he said, “I know you’re mad—“

“Mad?” She questioned, taking a few steps closer to him. “You think I’m _mad?_ Is that what you think I am?” It was a trick question, he knew. She wasn’t mad; she was so far beyond that. He didn’t know if he was going to be alive for much longer.

“If you’ll just let me explain—“

“There’s nothing to explain, Noah! The explanation is on that damn door!” She pointed to the poster, then held her head in her hands as she kicked at the ground. “I can’t believe you would do this.” She whined, pulling at her hair and giving her best friend a pathetic look.

Noah straightened up and cleared his throat. “It was a joke. I nominated you and Brooke as a joke. I didn’t think the student council would actually go for it.” He explained. Audrey looked at him incredulously, then sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Noah raised his hand to pat Audrey’s shoulder, but with one sharp look from the girl, his hand found its way inside his pants pockets instead.

Audrey continued to look at him like he was an idiot as she said, “We survived two killing sprees, Noah. Who wouldn’t vote for two of Lakewood’s Final Girl’s running for prom queens? Who in their right mind wouldn’t vote for us to do that?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly because _shit she was right and how the fuck did he not think of that?_

“Well,” He began, choosing his words carefully. “I think… I don’t think Brooke will be mad.” And with that he walked into the school, leaving Audrey to stew in her anger alone. She watched him leave, the desperation and hopelessness not leaving her face.

It wasn’t that she thought Brooke would be mad. She knew the blonde wouldn’t. It was that, with this, with everyone thinking they were dating now because they were running for prom queens, it made Audrey’s crush on her all the more unbearable. She thought she could maintain it. And for the most part she had. She was content with just being Brooke’s friend, she was okay with seeing the girl fawn over other guys, girls, people. _She was fine._ But now…now she wished it were real more than ever and she hated herself for it.

With a loud, defeated groan, Audrey ripped the poster from the door and stalked inside the school. She had to find Brooke and figure out a way to end this before it even began.

 

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Audrey muttered under her breath in exasperation. It was three hours later during their free period, and she and her friends were seated in the courtyard at their usual bench. Brooke sat to the left of her while Zoe sat in front, explaining with in amusement that the student council couldn’t take them off the nomination ballet because once nominated it couldn't be taken away. Especially not with so many people backing the two girls already.

Zoe shrugged aloofly, the situation obviously not bothering her, and said, “Sorry, but rules are rules.”

“So we’re going to have to do this? We’re actually going to have to run for prom queens?” Audrey was glaring daggers at Noah the whole time she spoke. The boy was avoiding her gaze, pretending to look at the sketches on his boyfriend’s tablet instead. He was sure if he made eye contact with her that he would burst into flame.

“Maybe it’s not such a bad thing. Maybe we should do it.” Brooke said, turning to face Audrey. The short haired girl opened her mouth to object, but Brooke went on, “The school has never had two prom queens before, and with so many people backing us already, don’t you think we should see this through?” She questioned curiously, her head tipped to the side.

Audrey propped her head in her hand and sighed, shrugging. “Maybe? But don’t you think this will be weird?”

“We’re friends, Audrey, I don’t think it’ll be weird at all.” Brooke hoped no one, especially Audrey, caught how her voice cracked at the word ‘friends’. Because fuck, Brooke didn’t want to be Audrey’s friend. She wanted to be her _everything._

 _Friends. Ouch._ Audrey mentally kicked herself, hoping that the disappointment wouldn’t show on her face at the word ‘friends’. Clearing her throat she said, “Yeah, okay. So, what? We pretend to date, get the crowns, and then have a big, dramatic break up?”

Brooke grinned mischievously. “You know being dramatic is the one thing I’m great at.”

 _You’re great at more than that._ Audrey thought fondly. She felt herself getting lost in Brooke’s eyes, the way they twinkled when she spoke, the way they crinkled in the corners when she smiled, the way— _“Shit!”_ She hissed, feeling a sharp pain in her knee. She shot Emma a nasty look and Emma only smiled, though her expression spoke volumes: _You’re being too obvious. If you don’t want Brooke to find out, chill._

“Anyway,” Audrey turned her attention back to the blonde, tuning in to what she was saying. “Zoe can be our campaign manager and we’ll—“ she didn’t pay attention after that, getting too absorbed in her own thoughts. She and Brooke were going to pretend to date. She and Brooke were going to run for prom queens. She and Brooke were going to pretend to date.

She and Brooke were going to pretend to date.

She and Brooke were going to pretend to date.

_She and Brooke were going to pretend to date._

She could do this. No problem. Right?

She thought she could, but then Brooke turned to her and flashed her a gorgeous smile and Audrey felt herself burst into tingles on the inside. _Oh, Christ,_ she thought, the feeling of dread washing over her. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Freakout of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Brooke freakout to Noah and Emma about something that happened between the two of them while taking pictures for their campaign posters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenes are happening at the same time. You know in a show where two people are freaking out about the same thing to other people, and the scene flipflops to each of them freaking out? That's what's happening here. Audrey is freaking out to Noah and Brooke is freaking out to Emma. There are breaks between the scene switches, but yeah, I hope this made sense.

“This is bad. This is _so_ bad.” Audrey’s voice was urgent as she paced around Noah’s room, her hands on either side of her head as she repeated those words again and again.

Noah’s eyes followed his best friend from his seat on the bed. “It’s okay.” He said for what seemed like the hundredth time in fifteen minutes. Audrey had shown up to his house an hour after school, eyes fearful and fidgeting. She pushed passed him and went straight for his room. When he joined her, he saw her pacing and mumbling things under her breath. She still hadn’t said what happened to cause this overly anxious and erratic reaction.

“No, it’s not okay!” Audrey shouted hopelessly, pulling at her hair.

“Calm down.” Noah huffed. “Tell me what happened.” He patted the empty spot beside him, signaling for Audrey to sit down, but she ignored this and continued pacing.

Audrey stopped on the other side of his room, and with her head down mumbled, “We kissed.”

Noah’s mouth hug agape at the confession, then formed into a grin. “You what?” He questioned as if he hadn’t heard her the first time.

Audrey slanted her eyes into a deep glare and stomped over to her friend, falling onto the bed, her arm over her eyes. “We kissed!” She repeated in a loud, drawn out groan.

He was silent for a few moments before he cleared his throat and said, “Well, that’s not the worst thing that could have happened.”

_“Noah!”_

 

 

“Oh my god,” Was the first thing that came out of Brooke’s mouth when Emma answered the door. The blonde walked into the house, stopped in the small hallway, and spun around to her friend, eyes wide with panic.

Emma’s mind instantly started racing with awful things that would cause her best friend to act this way. “What happened?”

Brooke crossed her arms and looked everywhere but at Emma. “This is the end of the world.” She whispered, bouncing on her feet, then dropped her arms and exclaimed, “Everything is over!” She turned dramatically and stalked into the living room, plopping down on the couch in an agonized, high pitched whine.

Emma exhaled, thankful that Brooke was just being her usual dramatic self and that it wasn’t anything _serious_. She followed the girl into the living room, stopping in the threshold with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “Will you please tell me what happened?”

Brooke grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. “We kissed.” Her voice was muffled but Emma heard her as clear as day.

Her eyebrows arched higher and a little grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. “What?”

Brooke dropped the pillow from her face and shrieked, “We kissed!”

Emma’s grin turned into a smirk. “Well, this isn’t the, uh,” She coughed, trying to contain her amusement. Brooke gave her a dirty look, which Emma ignored. “This isn’t the end of the world.” She said at last, shrugging aloofly.

_“Emma!”_

 

 

“Just tell me what happened.” Noah said calmly, turning to face Audrey, who was now sitting up on the bed with her legs crossed, bouncing her knees and gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

 

 

“Explain what happened.” Emma said in a soothing voice, sitting beside a helpless looking Brooke. She placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze.

 

 

With her eyes looking everywhere except at Noah, Audrey took a deep breath and explained from the beginning:

_It was after school, and much to Audrey’s dismay she couldn’t go home to regret her decision of pretending to date Brooke in the solitude of her room. It was the beginning of the second week and she already wanted to die. She didn’t know if she could keep it up any longer; the hand holding, the long hugs, the kisses on the cheek, the pictures, the smiles, the_ everything _was making her crush grow tenfold._

_And now, to add to the suffering, she agreed to do a photoshoot for their campaign poster. Currently, she and Brooke were in the student council conference room, standing in front of a white screen, her arms around Brooke’s waist from behind and Brooke’s hands over hers. Zoe was in front of them with a camera, snapping picture after picture and guiding them to the poses she thought would be best._

_“No, no, none of this is working.” Zoe sighed, standing from her kneeling position on the floor and giving the two girls a tired look._

_“What else are we supposed to do?” Audrey asked in agitation._

_Zoe shrugged. “I don’t know; look like you’re_ actually _dating.” She motioned towards them up and down. “Stop being so stiff. Relax and smile with your eyes.”_

_Audrey scrunched up her face. “How the hell are eyes supposed to smile?” Zoe rubbed her temples and Brooke giggled, her body shrugging against Audrey’s as she tried to contain her laughter._

_“There! Brooke, that’s perfect. Audrey, smile like you mean it.” And so she did, because hearing Brooke laugh, being the_ reason _for her laugh, made Audrey’s heart melt and brought a genuine smile to her face. “Perfect.” Zoe kept repeating, snapping picture after picture._

_Then Brooke turned her head to look up at Audrey, both of them still smiling. Now Audrey knew what Zoe meant by smiling with your eyes, because Brooke’s were shining so bright and so happy, it nearly took her breath away. She hadn’t seen the blonde so carefree in a long time._

_Who kissed who was uncertain; time wasn’t a concept anymore. One moment Zoe was barking orders at them, the next their lips were touching and Audrey couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t realized they were kissing until Zoe fell silent and the flashes from the camera stopped. The two girls pulled apart instantly, taking a few steps back from each other and turning away, Brooke crossing her arms with wide eyes and Audrey scratching the back of her head with equally bulging eyes, both speechless._

_After a few seconds of composing herself, Brooke asked, “Did you get everything? Can we go now?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, everything’s good. See you Monday.” Zoe replied._

_“See you later, Audrey.” The blonde said without turning to face the other girl, and with that she sped walked out of the room, leaving Audrey to watch her go, embarrassment eating away at her._

“And she just left?” Noah questioned after Audrey had finished recounting the day’s earlier events.

Audrey was lying back on the bed now, staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes. “Yep.” She muttered, then grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. _Maybe if I hold it tight enough I’ll suffocate._ She thought, hoping for an easy way out. Anything would be better than facing Brooke again after that catastrophe.

 

 

Brooke stood from the couch and began pacing around Emma’s living room, searching for a way to articulate what she wanted to say. She paused, sighed, and started from the beginning:

_Staying after school on a Friday was not how Brooke wanted to start her weekend. Add on top of that Zoe insisting ~~demanding~~ she and Audrey have a ‘cute’ photoshoot for their campaign posters, and that made the dread increase by thirty. It wasn’t as if the hand holding, the cheek kissing, the flirting, the longer-than-necessary hugs, the smiles, the lap sitting, the _everything _was causing her crush on Audrey to amplify times one-thousand, but throw in a lovey-dovey photoshoot, and Brooke figured she might as well start planning her own funeral because she would not make it out of that alive. Her stupid were bound to be the death of her._

_Now, she and Audrey were in the student council conference room, a white background behind them, Audrey’s arms wrapped around her waist, and Brooke’s hands over hers. Her back was pressed against Audrey’s chest, and she was trying to keep her thoughts under control. Her lips were in a tight smile, concentrating on not thinking about the way Audrey’s arms fit around her so easily, so perfectly like they_ belonged _there._

_Zoe stood a few inches in front of them, snapping picture after picture, the flash nearly blinding them both. “No, no, none of this is working.” Zoe sighed and stood from her kneeling position, giving the girls a tired look._

_“What else are we supposed to do?” Audrey asked, her tone seething in agitation._

_Zoe shrugged. “I don’t know; look like you’re_ actually _dating.” She waved her hand up and down, wiggling her fingers. “Stop being so stiff. Relax and smile with your eyes.”_

_Brooke could feel Audrey snort from behind her. “How the hell are eyes supposed to smile?” She questioned. Zoe rubbed her temples and Brooke giggled, her body shrugging against Audrey’s as she tried to contain her laughter._

_“There! Brooke, that’s perfect. Audrey, smile like you mean it.” Brooke wasn’t sure if Audrey was smiling or not, she must have because Zoe muttered a “Perfect.” And kept snapping pictures. Brooke continued to laugh, feeling more alive and carefree than she had in a long time. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt like that, but with Audrey it was so_ normal. 

_Then Brooke turned her head to look up at Audrey, their smiles still wide. They’d quieted their laughter, their eyes locked onto each other’s, their gazes intense yet soft at the same time. Unguarded and inviting. If Audrey didn’t know how to smile with her eyes, she sure as hell was good at faking it, because they were glowing and Brooke wanted to get lost in them forever._

_Who kissed who was uncertain; time had become irrelevant. One moment Zoe was barking orders at them, then the next their lips were touching and everything around Brooke was at a standstill. The blonde hadn’t even realized they were kissing until the ringing in her hears died down and she didn’t hear Zoe talking anymore. They quickly pulled apart from each other, taking a few steps away and turning their backs towards the other. Brooke crossed her arms with wide eyes and Audrey scratched the back of her head with equally bulging eyes. Both were speechless._

_After a few seconds of composing herself, Brooke flicked her eyes to Zoe and asked, “Did you get everything? Can we go now?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, everything’s good. See you Monday.” Zoe replied._

_She nodded, already heading towards the door. “See you later, Audrey.” She said without turning to face the other girl, and with that she sped walked out of the room, her heart pounding, her head a tangled mess._

“So you just…you just ran away?” Emma asked slowly in minor disbelief after Brooke had finished explaining the reasoning behind her distraught behavior.

Brooke nodded from her position on the loveseat. “Yep.” She said grumbled, hating herself even more after Emma said it out loud. _God, I’m such a bitch. She probably thinks I hate her. Or worse, she probably hates me now._ She thought in dismay, throwing a blanket over her and hoping that it would make her disappear so she didn’t have to live with this embarrassment any longer. Death would be better than seeing Audrey again after that disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay.
> 
> Chapter three will be up within the week.


	3. Nothing and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh man, I’m in so much trouble._ Brooke thought as Audrey started the car and headed towards prom, praying to the universe to help her make it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the last chapter, this flip flops with their perspectives, so you can see the situation from both of their eyes.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be the final chapter, but I had enough material to split it into two. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS: We don't know Brooke's mom's name, so I went with Danielle until we get a confirmation.

“It meant nothing.” Brooke said the next day as they stood in the school hallway.

Audrey’s eyes widened slightly and her grip on her book bag straps tightened. “What?” She tried to keep the hurt from her tone.

Brooke leaned in and whispered, “The kiss. It meant nothing.”

The brunette nodded, trying to control the heartbreak that was consuming her. “Oh. Right. Yeah, absolutely. It was just a spur of the moment type of thing. It meant nothing.” She played it off as best as she could, trying to sound as aloof as possible. She hoped it worked.

“So, we’re good?” The blonde questioned hopefully.

Audrey nodded once. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Brooke smiled and Audrey wanted to die. “Alright, see you later.” Then she walked off. Audrey’s eyes trailed after her, watching as she looped arms with Zoe and headed towards her first class. Audrey swallowed thickly, pressed her fingers into her watery eyes, then turned in the opposite direction and walked to class.

 _It meant nothing. It meant nothing._ Maybe if she told herself that enough she could forget that it actually meant _everything._

 

 

“You okay?” Zoe asked as she and Brooke entered their first class of the day.

The blonde nodded and sat in her desk, rummaging through her bag as a distraction. “Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know… I saw you talking with Audrey and it looked pretty intense.” Zoe said, leaning towards Brooke so their conversation could be heard by as little people as possible.

Brooke shrugged and kept her eyes straight ahead, fixed on the boring white wall. If she looked at her friend, then she would start crying, and she did not need that right now. “We were talking about the thing that happened yesterday.”

“Oh, the—“ Zoe silenced herself when Brooke shot her a sharp glare. “Right, the _thing._ Everything okay?”

Her friend gave a tight nod and started copying down notes that Mr. Jones was scribbling on the board. “I told her that it meant nothing and she agreed.” Brooke’s nose tingled and she knew the tears would be coming soon. It killed her to tell Audrey that. It killed her to deny what she really felt. But she knew the other girl didn’t share those feelings and she was not about to ruin a perfectly good friendship over some stupid crush.

“Did it really not mean anything?” Zoe asked under her breath so the teacher couldn’t hear them, but loud enough for Brooke to understand.

She nodded but said nothing, knowing that her voice would crack if she did. Zoe didn’t ask anymore after that, too absorbed in taking notes, for which Brooke was thankful. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to scream.

 _It was nothing. It was nothing._ She repeated over and over in her head. She hoped if she said it long enough that she would believe it. Because it _did_ mean something to Brooke; it meant _everything._

 

 

**Two Weeks Later**

 

 

 _It’s not real. It’s not real. You’re fine. You’re fine._ She’d been telling herself those two sentences for the past few weeks. It had become like a mantra. Every time she and Brooke sat a little too close, held hands, pecked kisses on each other’s cheeks, she would repeat those words. Every time her stomach clenched or her heart fluttered or her face got red, she would remind herself of the brief talk they had in the hallway.

She had survived, albeit just barely, but it was enough.

Now Audrey was sitting in her car, parked outside Brooke’s house ~~(mansion for Christ’s sake)~~ , and she thought she was going to throw up or pass out or both. Throw up, then pass out in her vomit. It wasn’t a pretty thought, but maybe it would get her out of this already dreadful night.

 _No._ She scolded herself harshly, biting her lip. _Just a few more hours and then it’s over._ She reasoned. _A few more hours and then everything can go back to normal._ But in truth, she didn’t want it to be over. Because despite the pain of it all, the pretending and the lying and the _feelings_ , being Brooke’s fake girlfriend was the best time Audrey had had. It was the most carefree she’d been sense the whole Piper Thing started. It was the most whole she’d felt in years.

But of course, it wasn’t real.

“Let’s go, Jensen.” Audrey muttered to herself, then got out of the car and walked up to Brooke’s front door. She rang the doorbell once and waited anxiously for someone to let her in.

 

 

“Do you like her?” The woman asked as she leaned in the door threshold, watching as her daughter painted her lips in red, then went back to her hair.

The girl rolled her eyes. “I’m going to prom with her.” She stated, twisting a strand of hair into a braid and pinning it back into the bun she was creating. She pulled a few strands out to frame her face, then began lining her eyes with black eyeliner.

Now it was her mom’s turn to roll her eyes. She scoffed as she came farther into the room, her arms still crossed. “That’s not what I asked.”

Brooke turned away from the mirror and looked at her mom. The woman was silent, waiting for her daughter to answer. Sighing heavily, Brooke admitted in defeat, “Yeah, I, uh, I like her.” Then turned back to the mirror before her mom could give her _that look._ The one she always gave Brooke when she knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth; the one she gave her when she knew she was holding back. All her mom needed to know was that she was going to prom. But Brooke knew she wouldn’t stop asking questions until she was satisfied.

“How much?” Her mom continued. Brooke avoided her gaze as she walked into her close and slipped on her nude stilettos, which matched her long crimson dress perfectly.

Brooke avoided her gaze as looked back into the mirror and applied a few more touches of lipstick. “A lot.” Warmth spread through her as Brooke thought of Audrey. Despite the anguish she’d gone through the past few weeks, it wasn’t all bad; Pretending the date Audrey wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Brooke smiled the most with her more than she had sense the killings started, sense Jake. She didn’t worry, she was hopeful, she was uplifted. Even if it was fake, in those weeks, she was happy.

“Does she like you, too?” The woman pressed.

The girl shrugged and tried to not let the hurt and rejection show on her face. “I don’t know.” She lied. She knew Audrey didn’t feel the same way. _It’s just a game. It’s just pretend._ She’d had to remind herself nonstop, especially after that goddamned kiss. It nearly ruined everything.

Now her mom was behind her, her hands on Brooke’s shoulders and a supportive smile on her face. “She wouldn’t have agreed to be your prom date if she didn’t like you.” She gave a little squeeze in support.

Brooke half smiled. “It’s complicated.”

Her mom opened her mouth to reply ~~argue~~ , but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. “That should be her. I’ll get it.” She turned and started down the stairs.

“Mom,” Brooke called, peaking her head out the door, then said, “Don’t interrogate her. Please.” All she got was a laugh in return, which made Brooke sigh and go back into the room, hurrying to get done so Audrey wouldn’t have to suffer being in the same room as her mom for longer than needed.

 

 

Audrey was praying Brooke would answer the door instead of her mom. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her mom, it was that she’d never met her. Plus, she knew that the woman would ask questions and, well, Audrey wasn’t so good at lying anymore. Sure, this whole fake dating thing had everyone fooled, but she was starting to slip, so if—

“Hi, Audrey. Come in.” Mrs. Maddox opened the door with a bright and welcoming smile on her face, moving out of the way so that Audrey could walk in.

 _Oh, for fuck’s sake._ Audrey thought, a tight smile pulling the corners of her mouth. “Thanks, Mrs. Maddox.”

“Please, call me Danielle.” The woman waved off the formalities, shutting the door behind them and leading the brunette into the living room.

Audrey nodded. “Alright.” She took note on how similar Brooke and her mom looked; same blonde hair, same nose, same eyes, though her mom was a few inches taller and a few shades tanner. She could have been a model, Audrey concluded, but hell, so could Brooke if she wanted.

Danielle looked towards the stairs, then back at Audrey and said, “Brooke will be down in a few minutes. Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, thank you.”

The woman continued to look at her, her smile never wavering. Audrey clasped her hands behind her back, shifting from side to side. It wasn’t that Brooke’s mom was intimidating, it was that she was studying Audrey and she was sure that if the woman watched long enough she would see past her lies. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” She finally said. Audrey raised her eyebrows in question, so she elaborated, “Brooke talks about you a lot.”

Now that caught her off guard. “She does?” The brunette questioned in surprise.

Danielle nodded, her smile wavering slightly, her eyes turning serious. “She’s been through a lot the past two years. You all have, I know. She’s lost Jake, her father…she’s been hurt and now she’s finally happy. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“Yes, I think I do.” Audrey nodded slowly.

Danielle smiled thoughtfully. “She’s smiling again, and it’s a beautiful thing. I hope nothing makes it go away.”

It wasn’t a threat, Audrey knew, more like a plea to not hurt her daughter. But hurting Brooke was the very last thing on Audrey’s mind. “It won’t.” She assured.

“Good.” Her mom smiled and Audrey smiled back, then faltered as her eyes caught Brooke walking into the room. The air rushed out of her lungs when she saw the blonde standing in the doorway, practically glowing. Brooke stared back, eyes slightly wide, mouth ajar. Audrey tried, but she couldn’t peal her eyes off of Brooke, because that _goddamn dress._ It was long like hers, though a deep red and opaque at the top, fading to sheer material below her waist and tapering down to her feet. It was sleeveless, with an open back and a scoop neck.

Before Audrey could say anything, Brooke walked into the room fully and asked, the smile still on her face, “What are you two talking about?”

“She was just telling us to have a good time.” Audrey answered, her eyes scanning Brooke’s frame, then coming to rest on her face. “You look really beautiful.” She said easily, and hoped that her face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Brooke tucked a stray hair behind her ear with a shy grin and said, “So do you.” Then she grabbed Audrey’s hand and tugged her towards the front door. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Brooke’s mom called. Brooke froze and Audrey wanted to scream. All she wanted to do was get this _over with._ It was as if her mom knew that, too, and wanted to prolong the torture for the sake of her own amusement. If Audrey wasn’t already frustrated, she would have loved Danielle. The two girls turned to see Danielle grinning widely and waving her phone. “Let me get some pictures and then you can go.”

With a mental groan, Audrey led Brooke to the staircase, where they stood in front of it with their arms around each other, smiling and pretending like they were an actual couple instead of the fakest one in the world. After Danielle took at least a hundred pictures ~~(not really, but it felt like it to Audrey),~~ she waved them out the door and stood on the porch, watching them leave with her hands on her hips.

Audrey quickly got in and started the car, backing out of the driveway before Danielle could think of another excuse to keep them in the house. As she drove, Audrey side eyed Brooke, her breath hitching with every glance. _Shit, I’m in trouble._ Audrey thought, hoping for a goddamn miracle to get her through the night _._

 

 

Five agonizing minutes later, Brooke rushed down the stairs to save Audrey from her mom. It wasn’t that her mom was embarrassing; more like overbearing and nosey as hell. It made her anxious, knowing that her mom was alone with the girl she liked that she was pretending not to like but also pretending to date. Brooke smiled to herself as she stepped off the last stair, realizing how utterly confusing and hilarious the whole situation was now that she really thought about it. It sounded like something that belonged in a stupid young adult novel. Maybe she would write it someday.

She followed their voices to the living room, and once she entered she froze. Because there was Audrey, in a dress that hugged every curve perfectly, that caused her to be even more breathtaking than she already was. Brooke swore her heart stopped, because looking at Audrey was like looking at the galaxy; dark and beautiful and infinite.

Audrey’s dress was floor length like Brooke’s, though it was black and longed sleeved. The neckline came down in a V, showing enough skin to make Brooke’s cheeks pink and her eyes dart around the room so she wouldn’t stare. The sides of the dress were cut out, a black lacy design covering the exposed skin, as well as her bare back. Brooke had known what the dress looked like before tonight, of course, they went shopping together to coordinate, but seeing it _on_ Audrey was completely different than seeing it on the mannequin.

Brooke counted to ten, and composed herself before her mom or Audrey could question her sudden state of shock. She was still smiling as she approached them. “What are you two talking about?” She questioned, careful to keep her voice level.

“She was just telling us to have a good time.” Audrey answered, her eyes scanning Brooke’s body and then coming to rest on her face. “You look really beautiful.”

The blush had deepened from the compliment, she knew. Brooke tucked a stray hair behind her ear with a shy grin and said, “So do you.” Then she grabbed Audrey’s hand and tugged her towards the front door. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Brooke’s mom called. Brooke stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing nothing more than to just _leave_ and _get on with it._ But she tightened her smile and turned towards the woman, who was grinning ear to ear and waving her phone. “Let me get some pictures and then you can go.”

Brooke sighed as she and Audrey stood in front of the winding staircase, their arms around each other, smiling like they were in…well, not _love,_ but something damn near close. Her mom snapped picture after picture, then ushered them out the door, her hands on her hips as she watched them leave from the porch.

Brooke got in the passenger seat and waved to her mom from the window, her smile so tight she was sure her face was going to split in half. _Oh man, I’m in so much trouble._ Brooke thought as Audrey started the car and headed towards prom, praying to the universe to help her make it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. Thank you to everyone on here and tumblr who have given me positive feedback and enjoyed this. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> Chapter 4 will be the final chapter, and I hope it have it posted soon. :)


	4. Lipstick & Combat Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke was staring at Audrey with those big doe eyes and Audrey was looking at her with adoration and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were connected and moving in a slow rhythm. Audrey’s hand moved from Brooke’s cheek to the back of her neck, drawing her closer. Brooke twined her fingers through Audrey’s soft hair, pulling slightly, making Audrey groan lowly, causing Brooke’s body to surge with passion and hunger for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter. Thank you all who stuck with this story and left me kind messages. :) I love you all.

Audrey and Brooke had their arms linked as they walked to the entrance of the dance. It was being held in the Matrix, a fifteen story five-star hotel. A woman in a pants suit opened the door for them, smiling when she saw their joined arms. Audrey looked away quickly, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks. The two girls followed the signs through the lobby and down a few long hallways until they spotted their friends waiting outside the wooden double doors leading into the party area.

Brooke slipped her arm out of Audrey’s and went to hug Emma and Zoe, leaving Audrey to hang back and whisper with Noah. “How was the ride here?” The boy asked, his voice low.

“Fine.” Audrey answered, keeping her eyes trained straight ahead, trying to not glace at her fake date as she walked through the doors with Emma.

“Did anything happen?” Noah pestered.

Audrey looked at him suspiciously. “What the hell would happen?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

Audrey rolled her eyes. “Nothing happened. Nothing’s _going_ to happen. Drop it, Foster.” She gave him a stern look, then followed Zoe into the room, leaving Noah to scowl and glare behind her.

Stavo came up beside him, grinning amusedly at his boyfriend. “Come on.” He grabbed Noah’s hand and guided him into the room.

“She’s so frustrating.” Noah muttered, scrunching up his nose.

“I know.” Stavo agreed, patting Noah’s head.

The boy looked up at him, his glare never wavering. “Do not pat me. I’m not—“ Stavo silenced him with a kiss, earning a surprised yet pleased sigh from the brunet.

“Now, shut up and dance with me.” Stavo mumbled, barely pulling away from his boyfriend.

Noah gave him a lopsided grin. “Yep. Dance. Let’s go.”

 

 

An hour later, Audrey and Brooke were pulled close to each other, Audrey’s hands resting on Brooke’s hips while Brooke’s arms were laced around Audrey’s neck. They were gazing at each other with such affection and longing, but neither of them noticed because both of them were the most oblivious people in the world.

They’d been crowned just moments before, standing on the low stage hand in hand as Zoe placed the two silver queen crowns on their heads. Their friend gave them each a knowing look, to which both of them ignored. After the crowd stopped cheering, whistling, and clapping, they made their way back down to the dance floor and held each other, beginning to sway to the slow, sweet music. After a few minutes of dancing alone, the others joined in, but Audrey and Brooke didn’t notice because they were too absorbed within each other to care about anything else in that moment.

“You’re wearing combat boots, aren’t you?” Brooke smirked, noting that for once she was the taller one.

Audrey rose a brow and asked, “You honestly think I would wear heels?”

Brooke grinned widely and shook her head. “Not at all.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Of course not.” She thought it was hot, though she wouldn’t say it. Audrey in _anything_ was gorgeous. “I’m actually surprised you wanted to wear a dress, though.” Not that it was a big deal. Okay, well, it _was_ a big deal because Brooke had never seen Audrey in a dress before and _goddamn_ it was a beautiful sight. Sure, skirts and tights ~~(both of which made Brooke’s knees weak, if she was being honest)~~ , but a dress _that_ extravagant? Audrey looked like a fucking goddess and it made Brooke forget how to breathe.

Audrey shrugged. “I thought it looked nice.”

“It does look nice.” Brooke said quickly, then looked away and added with rosey cheeks, “Very, _very_ nice.”

“You look gorgeous, too.” Audrey mumbled softly, bringing one hand up to Brooke’s face, softly stroking her cheek with her thumb. Brooke was staring at Audrey with those big doe eyes and Audrey was looking at her with adoration and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were connected and moving in a slow rhythm. Audrey’s hand moved from Brooke’s cheek to the back of her neck, drawing her closer. Brooke twined her fingers through Audrey’s soft hair, pulling slightly, making Audrey groan lowly, causing Brooke’s body to surge with passion and hunger for more.

But as quickly as it began, it was over. Audrey froze, her hands leaving Brooke’s body. She stepped away with wide eyes and scrubbed her hands over her face. “I—I’m sorry.” She stuttered, avoiding Brooke’s gaze. Brooke opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was going to tell her that it was okay, that she liked it, that she liked _her_ , but she couldn’t find her voice. Audrey scratched the back of her head and began walking backwards. “I gotta go. I’m gonna go.”

“Audrey,” Brooke finally spoke, though her voice was choked, tears threatening to spill.

“I’m sorry.” She called back, then exited the room, leaving Brooke standing there alone and gasping for air like she was being strangled.

Emma watched the scene unfold from across the room, and after Audrey ran away, leaving a panicking Brooke in the middle of the dance floor, she abandoned her dance with Zoe and approached her distraught best friend. “Are you okay?”

Brooke turned to her with sad eyes and shrugged hopelessly, her shoulders slumped in defeat. “I don’t know.” She answered honestly, flopping down on a nearby empty chair and resting her chin in her hand. She began to rub her temples in agitation, hating herself for what had just happened.

“What happened?” Emma pulled up a chair in front of her friend, looking at her with concern.

Brooke leaned forward in the chair, holding her head in her hands. “We kissed again.” She sighed, biting her lip so hard she was sure it drew blood.

Emma grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Brooke, you have to tell her.” She said softly, pleadingly.

The blonde looked up at her and nodded, finally coming to her senses. “Yeah, I know.”

“Now.” Emma added.

Brooke furrowed her brows and leaned back. “Now?”

 _“Now!”_ Emma exclaimed, standing and pulling Brooke to her feet. She motioned towards the exit doors but Brooke didn’t move, anxiety starting to bubble inside of her.

“I don’t even know where she went.”

Emma’s eyes scanned the area until they landed on Noah, who had just come back into the room. “Hey, Noah,” She called, motioning the boy over.

“Yeah?” He nodded at them as he approached.

“Where’d Audrey go?”

“Parking lot.”

“There you go.” Emma put her hands on Brooke’s shoulders and began pushing her towards the doors.

“My knight in shining armor.” She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Emma squeezed her shoulders. “Hey, you got this.” She encouraged.

Brooke turned and gave her a small smile. “Yeah.” Then she took a deep breath and exited the room before she could change her mind.

Noah stepped up beside Emma as they watched Brooke leave. “They’re totally gone on each other.” He stated, crossing his arms, an affectionate smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Yep.” She agreed, propping her hands on her hips, mimicking the same smile.

He nudged her shoulder twice and snickered, “Ten bucks they’re a couple by the end of the night.”

Emma looked up at him incredulously and snorted. “Noah, that’s not even a bet; they _will_ be together by the end of the night. They’d be stupid not to be.”

“True.” He drew out the word, slurring slightly.

Emma side eyed the boy, grinning in amusement. “Are you drunk?”

“Absolutely.” He answered easily, his head bobbing up and down.

She snorted and spun him around, pushing him towards Stavo, who was approaching the two them with two red cups of who-knows-what in his hands. “Go dance with your boyfriend.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her a dramatic bow, then walked away just as Zoe grabbed Emma’s hand from behind and pulled her girlfriend back on the dance floor.

 

 

Brooke found Audrey sitting on the hood of her car, her back towards her, staring up at the stars. She’d changed out of her dress and was now wearing black pants and a grey tank-top. The combat boots were still on and Brooke couldn’t help but smile. But that faltered when Audrey turned to her and Brooke noticed the girl’s eyeliner was running, the result of her crying.

The blonde took off her stilettos and hiked her dress up in her hands, crawling up the front of the car and sitting beside Audrey. She took a shaky breath, closed her eyes, and said, “I don’t want to pretend anymore.” Brooke got right to the point, because she knew if she danced around the topic then she would never tell Audrey how she really felt.

Audrey stiffened beside her, keeping her eyes up at the sky as she muttered, “Well, prom is over so we don’t have to.” Her voice was monotone, but Brooke could still hear the hurt and…disappointment?

 _Oh my god. I’m a fucking idiot._ Brooke wanted to slap herself, to throw herself off the car. Because she liked Audrey and Audrey liked her too and how the _fuck_ did she not know this? How could she be so oblivious? They kissed for Christ’s sake! Twice!

“Holy shit.” Brooke breathed out slowly, and began giggling.

Audrey looked at her then, her brows crinkled together in concern. “What?”

“You like me!” Brooke proclaimed loudly, then added, “And I like you, too.”

The brunette’s eyes widened as pure shock flashed over her face. “You— _you do?_ ” She asked in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

She nodded and gave a little shrug. “Who wouldn’t?”

Audrey barked a laugh, rubbing her hands over her face as she said, “This whole ‘fake dating’ thing has been _killing_ me.”

“Me, too.”

“We’ve liked each other this whole time.” Audrey shook her head, chuckling some more at the thought. All along she was panicking for nothing. All along they could have been _actually_ dating instead of playing this stupid game. She should have listened to Noah. ~~(She’d never admit to that, though.)~~

Audrey slid closer to Brooke and put her arm around her waist, pulling the girl flush against her. She felt light, like she was floating. Brooke felt the same, like she was in some sort of dream. Because _she liked Audrey and Audrey liked her_ and it was just too good to be true. Too perfect. Too amazing. She hoped that if she was in fact dreaming that she stayed asleep forever.

Brooke turned her head up at Audrey, who was looking down at her. Brooke darted her gaze down to Audrey’s lips, then back to her eyes. She leaned closer and whispered coyly, “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Audrey grinned, cupped her face, and pulled Brooke into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good enough end. Or, well, I hope this chapter was written well enough. Please let me know! And thank you again to those who have enjoyed this story. :)
> 
> The next story I post will be Braudrey as well. It's going to be my take on the Halloween Special. I'm planning for it to have five chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy it just as much as you did this one. xo

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up sometime next week! Stay frosty, babes.


End file.
